Nother World
by PrehistoriCreatorNP
Summary: What if two kids traveled to Britannia of Seven Deadly Sins. A very powerful magical entity sent Antonio, and his friend, Sophia to Britannia, who know about it from Nanatsu no Taizai, or The Seven Deadly Sins. How will this play out? How does this change things? Why are they there? And Who sent them? I don't know if i'll add explicit content yet, so 'T' for now.
1. Day 1

**Disclaimer:**

**1\. I do not own Seven Deadly Sins, but the OC's are mine, and so is this story**

**2\. If you start cursing because of this story, and you get in trouble because of cursing/cussing it is not my fault**

**3\. Enjoy the story, and criticize me accurately** **as you like**

**4\. this is my second ****fan fiction**

**5\. ****Anasiasta Private School is a made up school, though a school like that exists, just not the name.**

**This story has truths in real life if you can spot 'em**

_[Hello] _telepathic message from unknown entity

* * *

**]~Day 1(Fri. June 21, 2019:our world)~[**

**(3rd person POV)**

Antonio(12, born May 20, 2007) was just a normal kid in the 21st century. Well normal for his school at least, which is full of sadists, mentally unstable kids, kindergartners who cuss, masochists, psychopaths, messed up people, and some sociopaths. Yes there are normal people, who in society at large are more normal than most in the school, which is Anasiasta Private School. Anyway school ended one week ago. Antonio, when summer is over, is going to be going in to 7th grade. He has two siblings, an older brother, Michael(29, born May 20, 1990), and an older sister(16, born May 5, 2003). Anyway, his look: Antonio is 4' 10", messy raven hair, olive skin complexion; wears normally a black t-shirt, (when he gets cold) a J.W.(Jurassic World) sweatshirt, and black pants, or shorts.

Antonio was walking towards his room when he heard in his mind(a very feminine voice(female)), _[Pack what you need for Britannia, I am serious, and not a voice in your head. You have 20 minutes.]_

_What the actual fuck was_ _that?_ Antonio wondered in shock, _Might as well._

Antonio grabbed a pack for an occasion such as this because he's weird. He also grabbed his schematic sheets, and personal items. Once he finished with packing, he grabbed extra supplies 'cause he's one of those 'ya never know' type of people. Once he put his stuff in a case that can shrink things to fit, he shrunk the case into a small box. The case was a project he, and Carl made. Antonio quickly sent an email to Carl's email saying all of what just happened, and something to do if he doesn't come out.

_Whoever the fuck you are I'm ready! _Antonio thought, hoping whoever that was could hear him.

_[The girl is ready so I guess, but its early do you still want to go now?]_

_Yeah!_

_[Okay, but after you may be __nauseous.]_

_I don't do nauseous_

_[Okay, very well]_

_I regret nothing!_

* * *

_Where am I? _Antonio thought.

Antonio found himself next to a semi-unconscious girl, who as he turned to see who the fuck it was, woke up just as confused as Antonio, when they realized who the other was.

"Antonio Emanuel?" the girl asked.

"Sophia Blade(12, going to be an 8th grader, same school as Antonio, but should be in his class, but it was too full. 5 ft. tall, born September 7th, 2006. Dark, mostly nearly black hair that is about as long as Margaret Liones's. Olive skin complexion a shade lighter than Antonio's.)?" Antonio asked.

"Yeah Antonio, it is you," Sophia said, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Yeah Sophia, right back at you," Antonio retorted, "We should get up now because this is awkward." Antonio as he said that, he got up.

_So of all people why her?_ Antonio wondered.

"That seams rude," commented Sophia, who was standing up. Antonio just looked at her confused, _Didn't he say something?_

_I have crush on you Sophia, _Antonio thought_, _knowing that if his theory was correct she would freak out.

"What the actual fuck?" Sophia demanded, her face red. _Oh my God, did Antonio just confess he liked me?_

_No I did not confess that I like you, I__ was just experimenting Sophia, chill bruh._

* * *

NOW, _**Hello**=_Antonio's mental speaking now, and _`Hello`_=_ Sophia now._

* * *

_`What is happening? Can I hear his thoughts?'_

_**Yes, and no. We have a telepathic link I **_**_think, or we just have telepathic powers._**

"Antonio, where are we?" Sophia asked.

"Let's go find out."

They walked out of the room to find a corridor full of guards. When the guards took notice of the pair, they tarted surrounding Antonio, and Sophia.

**(Antonio's POV(June 21, mid 5th century(Guessing based off of Arthurian legend)(7:42 pm)))**

I took two bags out when the guards took notice, one silver, and black, the other gold, and white. When i took the bags out of the box, the bags grew into full size, and I pressed a button on both.

_**Yo Sophia! Heads up! **_As I sent the message the two bags, now suits of armor molded into our clothing, then turned back to armor(on us, Mine the black/silver, Sophia the white/gold). I unsheathed my katana(blade:silver core, black aura, hilt:black lacing with a silver diamond pattern, guard:black) and Sophia her scimitars(inner blade:gold, aura:white; hilt:gold in-laced white; guard:rim:gold,inner:white).

_`Ready?`_

**_Hell, yeah!_**

"Hey kids, what are you doing in the Castle of Liones?" one of the knights asked.

_**Hey Sophia, you know that Manga/Anime I love Nanatsu no Taizai?**_

_`Yeah I know, I started that series last week, mostly the Manga though. On chapter 214.`_

_**So you finally decided to read it. I'm waiting for chapter 315 translated, I read the raw though.**_

"Hey kids, I'm talking to you!" the same Holy Knight yelled.

"Where are the Seven Deadly Sins?" I asked, his sword at the ready.

"Merlin is in her tower, and Meliodas training Gilthunder, the rest we don't know," blurted out another Holy Knight.

"Hmm... are you relatively new?" Sophia, this time, asked.

"Yes," the same Holy Knight said, "Jacob, and you two?"

"Antonio, and that-I pointed at Sophia-is Sophia. Honestly, I'll give you a tip: if your enemy asks you something, and isn't close to be defeated don't answer their questions, but you can introduce yourself, and don't monologue."

"Then why answer mine?" Jacob asked.

Antonio, now giving a unnerving smirk, that is same to Merlin's 'your my guinea pigs' smirk "Remember the advice?"

"You are surrounded, kid do honestly take us all on?"

"Antonio, do you have a martini glass, lemonade, a small umbrella for my drink, and a beach chair-Oh and don't forget the popcorn?" Sophia joked.

"You know Merlin, it's rude to stalk someone?" I called out, and Merlin appeared right in front of me.

"How'd you know I was watching you?"

"Um... do you always have to dress so provocatively?" I asked.

"You haven't answered her question!" One of the Holy Knights shouted out.

"Your sacred treasure, Aldan," I answered after I was called out.

"Can we have a talk with you, and Meliodas?" Sophia asked.

"Fine, but why?"

"Personal reasons," I backed up, then added in a whisper, "or should it be last daughter of Belialuin, and the son of the Demon King, who we want to talk with."

"Okay, sure," Merlin said hesitantly, "I'll deal with them."

"There's no need Lady Merlin, they are nothing more than two gnat-"

"They are nothing to scoff at. The boys power level, 2,258, and the girl 2,079."

"Okay, but call if you need help!" Jacob yelled, as they teleported.

* * *

**(Sophia's POV in Merlin's Lab, base level, present tense)**

"Hey Merlin, when you said our power level, are they actually that?" Antonio had to ask.

"Yes they are, and I already sent to the Captain," Merlin says, "though purely because of strength, and spirit."

_**Anyways, Sophia, here are certain guidelines.**_

_`Seriously! *eye roll*`_

**_Yes Sophia. 1. Don't attract any of the male characters like King, or the Ten Commandments._**

_`Same for you except for the opposite gender.`_

**_2\. Only try to save as many people as possible, and don't effect major events that cause story arcs._**

_`Okay.'_

_**Good. What I mean by attract is like sexually, and stuff.**_

"You know it's rude to talk behind other people's backs," Meliodas interrupts, finally here.

"Oh, you're finally here," Antonio says, "and why do you think we'd be talking?"

"Oh I don't know, the eye contact, exasperated sighs, and eye-rolling."

"Okay, you got us," I say, putting my hands up to exaggerate.

"Now, what was it you two wanted to talk to us about?" Merlin intervenes, cutting straight to the point.

"Right, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Antonio."

"And I'm Sophia."

"So what? You two dating?" Meliodas asks, in a taunting mood.

Antonio just pulled out a throwing knife, and threw it, probably dying of embarrassment though not showing it. He threw it at Meliodas's neck, who just caught it.

"Shut up. Oh, I forgot, you had to watch Elizabeth die about 105 times," Antonio says very smugly, striking Meliodas's nerve, his teeth clenched. Also, his usual poker face was fazed for a few seconds.

"You really shouldn't have said that Antonio. Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I rhetorically insult.

"Just get to the point already, or we'll just kill you," Merlin says, still with the smirk.

"Right, let's just say we came from a different dimension, some sort of magic user sent us here, and we come from a more technologically more advanced place, where your story is written down, which we read."

"Okay, so why were you sent here in the first place?" Meliodas of course asks, back with the poker face, but more serious, though that's not saying much.

"Honestly, I have no idea, I heard a voice in my head saying I have 20 minutes to prepare to come here, and then I was teleported into the castle of Liones lying in a bed," Antonio answers to the best of his ability.

"I haven't heard that in a while," I mumble.

"Heard what?" Antonio demands.

"That you don't have a for sure answer, or at least a theory that will literally make my brain explode," I retort.

"Whatever, Ms. Psychopath."

"Next question," Merlin breaks into the argument, "Why tell us of all people?"

"Because, I think we can trust you with this," I answer.

"And be able to make a resistance to Gowther's Invasion" Antonio finishes.

"Oh, and train us because we need to be able to survive upcoming events you know is inevitable. Like the main reason the Seven Deadly Sins were formed," I add.

"Fine, but we'll introduce you to the Sins, so you get to know them because you'll be in a sense, honorary members," Merlin says.

"But, we want to train with the both of you. Both magic, and physical training. Like switching between the both of you with training," Antonio says, "and with the other sins for other weapons."

"Okay, but there are some conditions, like if your knowledge can save lives, tell us, or do something," Merlin says.

"We will."

"If I can't train Little Gil, can you train him?" Meliodas adds, which will actually be important later on.

"Yeah only if you teach me full counter," Antonio says, of course. He has always been curious, and stuff. Like Merlin, he is gluttonous.

"Fine, I'll try."

"Great, so when do we start?"

"Tomorrow, 5 am," Meliodas says.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" I yell.

"Yep!" Meliodas confirms, with his usual smirk.

"What's so bad about 5 am?" Antonio says in a sarcastic manner, with his freaking evil smirk.

"Fuck you!" I yell at him.

"Hmm... your first fight already, and not even married," Merlin, surprisingly is the one who comments.

"Do I need to say anything more to either, A) make you emotionally break down, B) embarrass you, or C) Both?" Antonio retorts.

"Here's the only problem, there's only one place you can stay, either in that room you originally were in, or you stay with one of the Sins."

"Sophia you decide," Antonio says.

"Um..." I start. `_Antonio, can you list down where/who the Sins stay with?`_

**_Let me check... Actually I can't really remember. So I think I can help by crossing out people._**

_`Okay, not Meliodas, he's Meliodas. Merlin will try to do some experiments, and Diane might squash me._

**_King will get a _**_**nosebleed/die of embarrassment, Ban, is Ban. Gowther might do a few things, and Escanor is A) psychologically messed up, and two the only female he'd really let is Merlin, so.**_

"... I think I'll stay in the original room we were in."

"Unless," Antonio intervenes, coming up with an Idea, "Sophia could stay with one of the princesses, and I could stay with Gilthunder."

"Hmm... I can check for you," Merlin replied, then vanishes, then in 2 minutes reappears.

"So?" I ask.

"Sophia, you can stay with Veronica, and Antonio, you stay with Griamore," Merlin answers.

"So, why Griamore?" Antonio asks.

"Well, I think you could help him with his crying issue."

"Fine." _**Stay in touch with me, via telepathy.**_

_`Okay.`_

"Teleport us."

* * *

**What do you think are the truths?**

**Review, and suggest what you want next!**


	2. Day 2

**I do not own Seven Deadly Sins/Nanatsu no Taizai. What I said in chapter 1, I will try to update at least once, each 2 weeks, same for other stories. military time, 0:00-23:59**

* * *

(Day 2, 5:00)

_**Sophia wake up it's 5.**_

_`Already?`_

**_Yep, get up, or else I'll drag you out. With your armor._**

_`Which do you want to do first, magic, or sword fighting?`_

**_Magic, you need to brush up on your sword skills._**

10 minutes later...

"Hey Merlin, I'm with you first," Antonio said, when he got to Merlin's tower.

"Okay, so which do you want to do first? Enchantments, and magical objects; teleportation, and barriers; or other," Merlin said.

"What about demonic magic, Gowther taught you?"

"That's not for beginners, so?"

"Okay, magical objects."

"Grab an object, then I'll tell you what to do."

Meanwhile...

"Sophia, your with me first?" Meliodas asked.

"Yeah, Antonio wanted to do magic for reasons that I might not want to know," Sophia said flatly.

"Okay, so right now you'll be dueling Gilthunder, and I'll evaluate your skills," Meliodas explained.

"That's probably the fanciest, and most etiquette things I've ever heard you say," Sophia insulted.

"Whatever, just duel."

"Hey Gilthunder, if Margaret comes by, I'll lose on purpose, okay."

Gilthunder turned extremely red, and turned away.

Back to Antonio...

"I chose this mirror," Antonio said, carrying a mirror larger than himself.

"Isn't that a bit big?" Merlin asked.

"Only one I could find," Antonio shot back, _and that's what she said._

"Okay, so concentrate on the object, say what you want the object to do, and imbue magic into it."

"Okay. Metaférete ton chrísti brostá apó tin anaklastikí epifáneia stin opoía epithymoún na perásoun mésa apó aftón ton kathréfti(Transport the user in front of the reflective surface they wish to go to through this mirror.)," Antonio incanted in Greek. He then thought about where to go, and then vanished.

**(Antonio's POV)**

I imagined standing in front of Carl's bathroom mirror. I was glad that that Carl(5' 8", a bit lighter skin than me, and looks like he could be my brother) wasn't here because he was in a summer camp for quantum physics, and stuff. While Carl was gone, I bided my time on his computer, reading manga, and listening to music from the 60's-80's. I sat in his living room, making random devices, and experimenting with chemical mixtures. I printed out many things I may be able to use in Britannia. _I am so happy Carl is like me. The 'you never know' guy._

When Carl came in, and saw me he freaked out, and I was "randomly" recording while he came in. "How did you get in? I never gave you keys to my apartment!" Carl screamed.

"I'll just keep that tape," I said with a smug smirk on my face.

"Seriously though, how did you get in?"

"I teleported."

"What?" Carl made a gesture from 'Friends' a 90's sitcom, that means Fuck, or the middle finger, I get mixed up.

"I went to a different dimension. I went to Britannia, and it was the Seven Deadly Sins, Britannia. So I met Merli, and she showed me how to enchant items, and here I am."

"What the actual fuck?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hey do you have a reflective surface of some sort?"

"Yeah, two actually. Why?"

"I have an idea, give me both."

Carl went, and got two identical, 3 by 3 in mirrors, and had them encased in two black boxes. "Here."

"Okay, so I am going to enchant this so we can communicate," I explained, but I couldn't believe he was this compliant, "I got the Idea from a few things. Also this takes a lot of concentration so try not to disturb."

"Got it, and the spell might work even better because are what they called twin mirrors."

"If the user is near his, or her mirror they can contact the user of the twin mirror," I incanted in Latin. After I enchanted it I felt tired, and almost blacked out on Carl's couch.

"You tired?"

"Yeah, but I think I can't do another incantation, so can you?"

"Maybe, just tell me how."

"So choose the desired object, then incant whatever you want it to do, it doesn't have to be in a different language though. It takes a lot of concentration," I said, my eyelids heavy, "Incant this on your bathroom mirror, 'Transport the user in front of the reflective surface they wish to go to through this mirror', okay?"

"'Kay," He said, then went to the bathroom, and five minutes came back, tired, "I think I did it. I'm tired."

"Okay, that probably means you did it. So take this mirror."

"Okay."

I went to his bathroom, and imagined Merlin's laboratory, and appeared in front of the mirror, and held the black box that held the mirror.

"So, how was it?" Merlin asked.

"How long was it?"

"Maybe four hours."

"Okay, it worked, but now I'm more tired because I enchanted two more things," I said, "I need to sleep, or something."

"I'll send you to the training grounds."

"Okay, just send me," I muttered, right before I appeared where Sophia was training. I walked over to a nearby wall, and just sat there.

**(Sophia's POV)**

I saw Antonio randomly appear, and sat down against a stone wall. I was still dueling Gilthunder, and decided to try harder so I could get this over with I used a move Antonio taught me. I backed up, then ran to Gilthunder's left, and he parried my attack, but I used my leg to kick him in the side(right below Gilthunder's ribs) which hindered him for a few seconds. I then kneed him where his ribs started to separate, which knocked the wind out of him, and made him defenseless, and I leveled my sword at his throat.

"Are we done," I asked Meliodas.

"Yeah, for like two hours."

"Okay, great." I walked over to Antonio, who seemed exhausted.

"Hey Sophia, you're done with training, or on a break?"

"On a two hour break. How are you this exhausted?"

"Um, I don't know? Maybe because I enchanted three things, and that was the first time I've used magic."

"Okay, and?"

"I enchanted things to be ale to do trans-dimensional things."

"Now that makes more sense."

"I'm going to take a small nap now."

"Okay."

"Wake me up in an hour, and thirty minutes from when I sleep."

"Got it."

I walked over to where Gilthunder is, and saw him drink water, and clutch is stomach.

"Hey, where'd you learn that?" he asked.

"Antonio," I replied, and pointed towards Antonio.

"Is he your brother, or something."

"God brother," I corrected.

"Okay, why is he sleeping?"

"Enchanted items that work across dimensions."

"Makes sense I guess..." Gilthunder said.

1 hour, 30 minutes later, and present tense...

"Antonio wake up!" I yell, but he barely stirs. _`Antonio fucking wake up!`_

this time he vanishes, there is a small gust of wind, and taps me on the head. "I'm up, okay."

"Whatever," I say, very irritated.

"Antonio!" Meliodas yells.

"What do you want?"

"You're training with me now!"

"Great."

"Sophia you come with me," Merlin says, appearing in the air.

"See ya!" Antonio calls out.

(Antonio's POV. Present tense)

"Antonio fight Gilthunder, so I can see your skills," Meliodas ordered.

"Fine, Gilthunder, are you ready to get wrecked?" I taunt.

"I'm not!" Gilthunder fumes.

"Okay, whatever let's start."

We are in our battle stance, and I'm tossing around the blade, seeing it's weight, while Gilthunder is in a proper stance.

"Start!" announces Meliodas.

I end the match quickly, by throwing my sword at Gilthunder, which distracts him, and then grab his wrists, then put both in one hand, then pick up my sword, having it rest on his collar bone.

"That was quick," comments Meliodas, "Who taught you?"

"I'm self taught."

"What about the move you taught Sophia?" Gilthunder asks.

"Oh that, one of my classmates did it to me in the morning once."

"That's nice..."

"Oh, and the other one he did to me during class. Yeah my class has sadists, sociopaths, and psychopaths, but my school has sadists, masochists, psychopaths, sociopaths, yeah I nickname it 'The school for children with fucked up minds'."

"Okay, didn't need to know the entire thing."

"I've got an idea, lets prank Merlin, and Sophia!" I say.

"How Antonio, Merlin would sense our presence."

"But what if we could hide that presence?"

"How, once more?"

"Enchantments, I've been able to do some trans-dimension stuff with it so I think if I make it specific, then I won't use up as much energy, so we can sneak up on them two."

"But how would we get in?"

"More enchantments, like I could make a dagger be able to teleport someone within a five mile radius, and I assume Meliodas you have access to many weapons?"

"Yep, and how would we do the presence hiding thing? Like what do we use?"

"A cloak, that could make us one invisible, and two mask our presence so even Merlin can't sense us."

"Great, but could we make it _not_ be able to be canceled out by magic?"

"Yeah I guess, but each of you'll do that individually so I'll have to teach you to enchant, which could be exhausting, or maybe not since it won't be as tiring."

"Okay, great!"

"Meliodas get three daggers," I tell him.

"Okay, and I'll gt the cloaks."

15 minutes later...

"Okay I got them," Meliodas says, as he arrives with the items.

"Give me the daggers first."

"Here." Meliodas held out the daggers.

"Teleport the user anywhere within a ten mile radius, make the item indestructible, and immune to absolute cancel," I incanted both Meliodas's, and Gilthunder's, then I incanted mine, "alnaql ean baed lilmustakhdam fi 'ayi makan dakhil dayirat nsf qataraha eshrt 'amyal , wajaeal aleunsur ghyr qabil liltadmir , mhsnana min al'iilgha' almutlaq , wajaeal almustakhdam mhsnana min al'iilgha' almutlaq , wayakun qadrana ealaa qate 'ayi shay' mithl alzubdat , wayumkin mudaeafat aleidad alkamil bieasharat 'adeaf(Arabic, so look it up on google translate)."

"Okay, why was yours longer?" Gilthunder asks.

"Because I get to enchant the items, now the cloaks you will do yourself," I say, "Concentrate magic into the object, as you say what you want it to be enchanted with. Gilthunder you first."

"Make the user invisible, and undetectable, and this object is immune to absolute cancel." Gilthunder, after he enchanted the item he fell back tired

"Good, now Meliodas your turn."

He practically copied Gilthunder, but wasn't as tired.

"Okay, now my turn. Make the user invisible, undetectable, absolute cancel does not work on this object, nor the user, and this is resistant to magical attacks," I incant, and I feel a bit tired.

"Seriously?" Gilthunder asks accusingly.

"Hey you weren't creative enough to make it better, so don't blame me."

"Okay, fine you win."

"Now, let's go prank them," I say, as we put our cloaks on, and teleport inside, to find Merlin, Vivian, and Sophia. we each slowly creep up on one each, Meliodas, has Merlin; Gilthunder, Vivian; and I, Sophia. We grab them, and hold them against the wall, and they freak out. When we got the reaction, we took our hoods off, then started laughing or heads off.

"How did you get in without me knowing?" Merlin demands.

"Magic," I respond.

"How did we not sense your presence?"

"Magic."

"How were you invisible?"

"Magic," I respond for the third time.

"How specifically did you use magic to do those three things?"

"We enchanted daggers s we could teleport anywhere within a ten mile radius, and made enchanted the cloaks to one mask our presence, and two be invisible."

"How are you not as tired as before?"

"I didn't make it do anything for cross-dimensional use."

"How have I not thought of any of that?"

"I don't know? Lack of creativity," I insult.

"Anyways, you just interrupted our lesson," she grunts.

"Yeah, but it's just a prank bro!" I say before teleporting out, and Meliodas followed suit.

When we met up we resumed our training, with wooden swords. We stopped when it hit 17:00.

(3rd person, past tense)

"We're done!" Meliodas announced.

"Okay!"

"We are probably going to be scolded by my dad," Gilthunder said.

"If we do I'll take most of the blame," Antonio said.

"Why?"

"Because I was being a bad influence, and stuff."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!" Meliodas waves, "Same time!"

_`Seriously Antonio?`_

**_What?_**

_`Did you have to prank us?`_

**_It was fun._**

_`Whatever.`_


End file.
